


Eight O'Clock Sharp

by DisneyPrincessTauriel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Assumed Character Death, F/M, POV Female Character, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:18:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DisneyPrincessTauriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You keep waiting for your hero, holding onto faith. Not because you need him to save you, but because he owes you a dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight O'Clock Sharp

In the end, you find a good corner of the club to stand in and wait. There are other things that you could be doing - paperwork, filing your taxes, or finishing up that novel you were reading, but those can wait. A week ago you swore that you were going to have this date; people call you a woman of your word for a reason.

The music is slow, but the place is hopping. It seems that everyone else got your idea. Maybe you should have suggested going somewhere else.

It's not like you can change it now.

There is a drink in your hand, though you have yet to try it. Anyone in the army has had a drink sometime, but you are not one to do it again.

Staying sober is better; if you are sober then surely you will see him.

Him - everyone in the country knows him. They know what the newspapers know, what they saw in the movies, and who they saw up on stage wearing tights. People have been calling, shoving money at you, begging for an interview just to get the chance to know him more.

To know him like you do.

And maybe, if the date goes well, you might accept one of the offers. People need a little hope during wartime, after all.

The soldiers are dancing, and by their sides are smiling girls. Maybe you two will fade in like that and the rest of the night will fly by.

Maybe.

You are wearing your best dark blue dress; what about him? Maybe Steve is just getting ready, trying to prepare himself. A man has to look his best too.

The music slows, then speeds up, and then slows once more. The songs are good, the kind to dance to. But you are hardly the type to dance alone, at least not now. For once, you actually know that there is a person out there worth dancing with.


End file.
